


Turning the Tables

by Ellynndaria



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellynndaria/pseuds/Ellynndaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders finds out what Douglas' profession occasionally entails, but the rogue is his and he is out to prove it. M!Hawke/Anders NSWF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mark

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Takes places shortly after the end of Act II. Hawke, Isabela and sometimes Varric have their own business ventures with Hawke's growing notoriety as Champion.

_What is taking him so long?_ Anders wondered.  Douglas and Isabela had gone to talk to one of their contacts in the main bar area of the Hanged Man, leaving the mage with Fenris and Varric, but the two rogues had been gone much longer than a simple conversation should have allowed.  Anders started drumming his fingers impatiently on the table in Varric’s room.  The noise from the bar sounded like there was quite a crowd going, and he could have sworn he heard Isabela’s laugh and Douglas’ chuckle, another indication to the mage their serious business was over.

                “Anyone else want to move this party outside?” Varric asked.  “It doesn’t seem like Hawke and Rivaini are coming back.”

                Anders didn’t even answer, but sprang from his seat at the invitation.  There were a couple of chuckles from Hawke’s other friends as Anders left the room, but he ignored them.  Thanks to Varric’s need to embellish everything Douglas Hawke did, the man practically had a fan club at the Hanged Man. Ever since it had become a known fact Douglas liked both women and men, the attention had doubled, even though the reason they knew the rogue liked men was usually standing right next to him.  Not that that stopped them, of course. The man was a rogue, surely he couldn’t be serious about just being with one person they reasoned, and said it right in front of Anders, too.  The man was too blasted gorgeous for Anders’ own good, and the mage’s lover did not make anything better by flirting with just about anything with a pulse, practically encouraging more attention.  Mostly it was initiated by the other person, and the responses were playfully returned, but if Douglas saw something he liked he wasn’t afraid to say it which highly irritated Anders.  _Ugh, when did the roles reverse?_   Anders use to be the flirt, his lovers the ones cringing and seething, but maybe he would have still been jealous if any of his lovers actually flirted with anyone else. 

                Anders stopped two steps from the bottom of the stairs, scanning the room. Varric and Fenris passed him to move to the bar.  Isabela was in her normal spot surrounded by four men, but not Douglas.  He was on the opposite side of the bar, a younger blond man leaning in to whisper in Hawke’s ear and causing a sly smirk to spread across his lips at whatever was being suggested.  Anders’ eyes narrowed, and he didn’t stop the glare when Douglas noticed the mage watching him which only seemed to encourage the smirk.  Douglas’ lips were close enough to the other man’s ear his breath would have been caressing it as he whispered something back, and was confirmed when the other man shivered, but Douglas’ eyes never unlocked from Anders’.

                Anders started to storm over and tear them both to shreds, but Varric stepped in front of him, cutting him off.  “He’s working, Blondie,” Varric said in a serious tone.  Anders looked down at the dwarf, who jerked his head in Isabela’s direction. “I recognized the men surrounding Rivaini as we made our way over. Seems she’s is working counter as a distraction.  The blond Hawke is with is their boss’ son, who happens to like only men.”  Anders looked over at the bar, and Isabela was laughing and flaunting what she had, but she glanced for an instant at Anders with a gaze of ‘ _don’t fuck this up_ ’ before looking at the man closest to her with bedroom eyes.  Fenris had moved to the other side of the bar, keeping a wary eye on Isabela’s “friends”. 

                Anders looked back at Hawke who was looking at the blond in front of him, and Douglas slowly shifted his weight over his hips, drawing both blond men’s attention down.  Anders did not like the idea of sharing his view or being the one banished to the other side of the room, and it must have shown on his face because Varric suggested, “Maybe you should go home.”

                The mage considered it, but said, “No, I better not.  My imagination would probably be one hundred times worse.  Besides, if this goes bad, they look like they could use the help.”

                “Alright, but try not to be the reason it does go bad.  I don’t want Corff adding more damages to my tab,” and the dwarf walked over to the bar to join Fenris.

                Anders resigned himself to a corner between the stairs and a fireplace, trying to keep an eye on both the working rogues, but it was hard to turn his focus on Isabela when his lover was practically making moves on another man right in front of him.  Norah had brought him a drink, compliments of Varric, which he sorely needed when he watched Douglas reach up and finger one of the younger man’s long, pale, golden locks in appreciation.

                Douglas shifted his weight again, dragging his teeth across his bottom lip before flashing a dazzling smile.  Something the other man had said caused the rogue to laugh, his glacial blue eyes sparkling in merriment.  Several more minutes passed with the two men talking as Douglas continued his suggestive moments, and Anders was starting to feel like he was being slowly tortured, his drink nearly gone as his lover flirted shamelessly in front of him.  The younger man reached out to touch the rogue, causing Anders to jump out of his corner to incinerate the bastard, but Hawke expertly avoided the contact by smoothly grabbing the hand and bringing it to his lips for a brief kiss and a smile before stepping back out of reach to lean against a table. 

                Douglas’ hips were jutted forward suggestively as he leaned back on his hands in front of his mark while chatting casually.  Anders’ anger boiled, burning his cheeks and ears, and Varric sent the mage another drink to cool him down.  For a moment, the mage was glad he wasn’t the only one to watch Isabela’s back, because he was about to claw out the other blond’s eyes so he would never see Anders’ man again, and then, demand Douglas change professions.  The rogue looked down demurely, casting the angle of face toward the floor with a shy smile, but looked back up behind heavy lids in invitation.  Anders gripped his drink so tight he was afraid the glass was going to shatter in his hand, sending the shards into his palm, and the mage set it down on a table. 

                The younger man advanced quickly, and once again, Anders went to cross the room to throttle him, but froze in his tracks when Douglas evaded the advance and switched their positions so the mark was bent over the table with the rogue was leaning over the blond’s back.  Anders was a split second from spontaneously combusting in rage, his only thought now of murdering Hawke as he was leaning into the offered backside, whispering something as one of the rogue’s hands moved across the man beneath him.  The only thing that saved Anders’ lover from being a pile of ash on the floor was the mage catching Douglas shoving something in his pocket opposite the group of men before releasing the man beneath him and straightening into a standing position. 

               The younger man pushed up from the table, looking back at Hawke with lust glazing his eyes.  Douglas smiled, and jerked his head toward the bar before leading the way and ordering two drinks, allowing the younger blond to press in behind him.  Corff placed the drinks in front of the rogue, something slyly slipping from Douglas’ palm into one of the glasses before handing it to the other man who was too focused on Anders’ lover’s backside to notice anything.  The younger man took the drink, and Douglas continued his flirtations as the other man was starting to become affected by the spiked alcohol, and it wasn’t long before the mark slumped against the rogue.

                Isabela laughed loudly, “Looks like your man can’t hold his drinks,” and Douglas was looking down at the blond in concern, holding him up so he didn’t completely fall to the floor.

                One of the men nearest Isabela said, “Shit. I guess we better get him home before the boss finds out he was drinking.”  The men dispersed from around the pirate as she pouted her goodbyes, collecting the blond and leaving the tavern. 

                Douglas smiled widely at his accomplice, an indication he had gotten what they needed before finally turning his attention to Anders and crossing the floor to his fuming lover.  The rogue frowned slightly, “Why didn’t you go home, love?  It’s a bit hard to work when I have you over here in the corner, looking like you are going to blast me to bits.”

                Anders growled, “I am going to blast you to bits.  Is this what you do when I am not around?”

                Douglas sighed, “This is my job, love.  They weren’t suppose to be here tonight, and I had to find out when the kid’s blighted father would be home, and what better way to do that then under the pretense that I didn’t want us to get caught in the act?  Otherwise, I would have picked the little shit’s pocket ages ago and been back in Varric’s room before you had missed me.”

                “As if that makes it all better!” Anders shouted.

                “Maybe we should continue this at home,” Douglas suggested.

                “Yes.  Home.  Now.”

                Douglas raised an eyebrow and called over to his friends, now all in Isabela’s regular spot, “I got to go home now.  I think I’m about to get a spanking,” and then he laughed.

                Anders growled again, “Keep it up, you just might.”

                Douglas looked back at Anders in shock before a smirk spread across his lips. “Promise?”

                Anders leaned in close, whispering against the rogue’s ear, “Or maybe you would rather I prove right here you are mine, once and for all?”

                Douglas swallowed, remembering the night a couple months ago when he had claimed Anders, and whispered back hoarsely, “As good as that sounds, it would be bad for my business.  I have to seem available even if I’m not.”

                “Then move your ass,” grabbing the declared body part before he nipped the lobe of the Douglas’ ear roughly.  Anders then swiped his tongue across the ear, sending a small jolt of magical electricity through the mage’s lover for the first time.  Douglas took a sharp intake of breath, and stared at Anders stupefied as the mage took a step back.  “Move,” and the two men left without another word to return home.


	2. Set-Up

                As soon as they had entered the estate, Anders fiercely pushed his lover upside the wall.  "So tell me, Douglas, what am I suppose to think now when I am not with you?"  Anders' eyes were aflame.

                "I'm sorry, love, if I knew I would have been working I would have left you at home."  Douglas looked at Anders amazed in this new sense of dominance between them.  Of the two, Douglas was more dominate, but they were normally more of a cuddling couple.

                Anders studied Douglas' lips as he spoke. "No.  That answer will not do...  You like your job don't you, Douglas?"

                "I can't complain."  The rogue risked a smile to accompany the joke.

                "And I am supposed to wait at home while you have younger men bent over beneath you?"  Anders tilted his head to nibble the rogue's jaw but still keep an eye on his face.

                "No."

                "No?  That's what you just said.  You would have liked that, wouldn't you?  Having that tight, young man beneath you, pounding into his firm ass, and me at home none the wiser."

                "No."

                "Again, a no.  Are you trying to tell me you weren't aroused to have someone so willing offering himself you?"

                "Yes.  I only want you, Anders."

                 "Hmmm and why is that?"  Anders lightly brushed his lips across the other man's cheek and chin before capturing his lover's lips with his own, devouring them hungrily.  During the kiss, he gripped Douglas' right hip firmly before dragging a single finger of his left along the rogue's jaw, trailing light sparks before dropping the hand to his lover's chest, dragging it gently down, fingers firing more sparks.  Anders broke the kiss and looked at Douglas again.  The rogue was panting heavily, and when his eyes reopened they were clouded with desire. 

                In that moment, all of Anders' anger melted as he realized what was lacking in all the flirtations at The Hanged Man.  There had been no emotion besides amusement in Douglas' eyes, the one thing the rogue couldn't fake.  He just did everything else so well and looked so good doing it, no one noticed, even Anders.  The mage felt a new sense of power.  Of all the people constantly throwing themselves at Douglas Hawke, Anders was the only one that could induce a look like this out of him.  "I think you are going to need to convince me to let you keep your job." 

                The mage turned to walk to their bedroom with Douglas following closely on his heels.  Once they were securely behind the door, the blond turned, ordering, "Apologize."

                "Anders, I..."

                The mage interrupted, "On your knees."  Douglas looked at Anders uncertainly.  "Well, if you would rather not..."  Anders walked past the rogue, heading for the door.  Douglas grabbed the mage by the arm and dropped to his knees in front of the other man while looking up pleadingly.  Anders looked down at his lover, running a magically chilled finger along his jaw line and Douglas shivered.  "Beg me, love."

                "Anders, please forgive me."

                "I have already forgiven you; otherwise we wouldn't be in here.  What else do you want?"

                "Understanding I love my job, but I love you more."

                "And if I asked you to quit?"

                "If you asked me to stay home and have your babies, I would do it."

                Douglas had of course been joking, but Anders could tell on some level he was serious. "Then your request is granted.  Anything else?"

                The rogue wrapped his arms around his lover, resting his cheek against Anders' thigh and looking up at the mage.  "You."

                "All I can see is you and that boy."  Anders tried to pull away.

                "Please, Anders.  I want you and _only_ you."

                "And I didn't want to see you mounting some blond on a table," and the mage struggled again.

                "Anders, I _need_ you, please," Douglas sounded a bit desperate.

                Anders looked down at his lover with a smirk, "Prove it."

                The rogue nuzzled the inside of the mage's thigh close to the other man's groin, burying his smirk in the folds of the cloth armor while asking, "What do you want of me, love?"  Douglas knew where that question would most likely lead, only this time the tables had been turned.

                Anders ran his fingers across Douglas' scalp through his short, black hair, pleased by the response.  Purring his answer, "I want you naked and begging for mercy."  Douglas looked up at him again, and the mage continued more forcefully, "Start with the naked."  Douglas went to stand and Anders tutted him, "I didn't say you could get up yet."

                Douglas blinked up at him before looking to the floor in faux shame, hiding his amusement and fighting off a grin.   "I'm sorry, love." If this was the game Anders wanted to play, they would play it.  The rogue was interested to see how Anders would handle the role reversal, trying to decide how he, himself, would go about it.  Did he want to be the obedient little slave or continue to be a bad boy for Anders?  He proceeded to remove his armor and undergarments slowly, feigning difficulty from his position, putting his own spin on this game.  Once he was completely nude, he looked up at his lover expectantly.

                Anders looked into the glacial blue eyes, almost forgetting himself as his eyes drifted to travel across the pale, bare skin.  "Come, love, I feel like a relaxing bath."

                Crawling after Anders on all fours, Douglas bit his lip to stifle laughter when Anders tripped over his feet seeing the dark haired man moving along the floor. 

                Anders reheated the predrawn water with a swirl of his hand, the steam rising in white waves from the tub.  Turning to the man still on the floor and motioning for him to sit up, the mage said wistfully, "You are so talented with that mouth of yours."  Anders captured Douglas' jaw in his hand, fingers caressing the faint stubble goatee in stark contrast against the flawless, porcelain skin.  He sighed lightly as he ran his thumb across the pink lips, "Put it to work, love."

                Douglas tugged teasingly at the robes before him with his teeth, moving to the lowest buckled strapping and undoing it with his mouth while his gaze never strayed from his lover's face.  Heavy lidded amber eyes looked back at the man on the floor and as Douglas' face disappeared beneath the cloth armor to pull at the ties of his breeches, Anders started divesting himself of the upper layers blocking his view.  As the undershirt made its way up, tongue and teeth worked at the freshly exposed hip bones, drawing a sharp intake of breath from the mage.  Anders let Douglas continue his attentions for a short time, gasping as teeth nibbled at the straining erection still waiting to be freed.  Reaching down and recapturing the rogue's jaw, Anders forced him to stop and look up again.

                The expression on the Douglas' face showed his disappointment, but the mage just smiled at him, brushing another chilled digit across the slightly swollen lips, "Don't worry, love.  I intend to get a full apology later."  Douglas breathing increased slightly at the thought, taking the cold finger into his mouth and suckling at it while his hot tongue washed over its entirety in a small demonstration of what was to come.

                Anders continued to smile as he pulled away, taking a few steps back and sitting on the edge of the tub.  He pulled out the tie in his hair, letting the blond tresses fall across his face before casting a momentary glance at his lover through the draping hair, and then redirecting his focus to the remaining garments. 

                Douglas just knelt in wait on the cold, stone floor of their bathroom, watching Anders remove his boots before standing and fully disrobing.  For now, the rogue would be good. 

                Anders ignored him, indifferently standing nude before the other man as if he were alone, arranging the discarded garments the way he knew his lover would want them.  The man was somewhat of an obsessive nut when it came to the order of his house, but it allowed Anders to tease him further, so he did it now.  Once that task had been accomplished, he gathered the items he required for his relaxing bath, padding softly around the marble floor and not once sparing a glance to the man watching him intently, but letting him feast his eyes on what he could not yet have.

                After several minutes of walking around their private bath, Anders moved to the tub edge, leaning over in front of Douglas to test and adjust the temperature of the water.  Getting it perfect, he continued to swirl the water with his hand, his hips swaying with the motion in an act of still trying to get it just right.  Finally, he lowered himself into the tub, letting out a contented sigh as he sank neck deep into giant tub.

                Douglas was starting to get uncomfortable although he wasn't about to admit that to Anders, but his knees on the hard floor was quickly wearing on him.  He had almost lost it when Anders was bent over before him, wanting to claim what was his and not the other way around, but this was Anders' game, and if there was one thing Douglas knew how to do better than Anders, it was play games. 

                For a long time, all Anders did was rest with his eyes closed in the water, every now and again a flutter of movement indicated he was not asleep as the water splashed in consequence.  In reality, the mage was watching the other man through mostly closed eyes, waiting for the telling sign it was almost enough before releasing his lover from the painful position.  Lust had completely left the blue eyes, Douglas not even looking at Anders anymore, but focused on a spot on the wall above him.  The bobbing of a throat as a drop of sweat rolled from the dark hair across a pale cheek gave it all away.  Anders broke his silence, "Your mouth isn't the only thing you have with skill, your hands served you well tonight.  Have them serve me."

                Douglas almost sighed in relief.  Unable to work from his knees to do as his lover asked, he crawled to the edge regardless, fighting back any reaction at the shooting pain coming from his knees before he rose stiffly to his feet.  Lavishing every attention he normally paid himself in an upkeep of his appearance, Douglas gently cleaned Anders, his hands a loving caress against the man's skin.  After every inch was attended to, Douglas moved on to his favorite part of their baths together, washing Anders' hair.

                Anders relaxed more thoroughly under the rogue's deft fingers.  He knew Douglas enjoyed washing his hair and at the moment it shouldn't have been allowed, but Maker he loved it himself too much to deny it.  The raven haired man took his time, tingles working through Anders' body as if the rogue had magic of his own, and it was all over far sooner than either man would have liked.  Douglas continued to idly run his fingers through the wet hair until Anders demanded he stopped, although the tone of the command was more disappointed than forceful.

                Anders finally stood, allowing the rogue to help him out of the tub safely.  Douglas wrapped the mage in a fluffy towel, running his hands across the cloth to dry him.  Once Anders bath was complete, he looked at Douglas with a smile.  "Bathe quickly, love, and then join me in the bedroom.  I have plans for you."  The mage sauntered toward the door, dropping the towel careless on the floor.  Smirking wickedly to himself, he added, "Oh, and don't you dare pick that up," before he completely disappeared from the room.

                Douglas' bath took longer than planned, because once his attention had nothing else to focus on but the wet towel on the floor it was all he could think about.  Mission completed, he made his way out of the room again on all fours, pausing by the towel for several seconds and wondering what Anders would do to him if he did pick it up.  He sighed heavily, leaving the towel were it lie.  _That man is lucky I am crazier about him than my house._   Douglas entered the bedroom to find Anders in a pair of sleep pants on the bed, leaning against the headboard and reading one of his tomes.

                Anders kept his smile in check as his gaze lifted to the top of the right page, pretending to be reading but still able to see the towel on the floor behind a crawling Douglas.  Keeping the other man waiting on the floor, Anders continued ignoring him for several minutes before asking idly, "Are you coming to bed or are you going to sleep down there?" not once looking up from the book in his hands.

                Douglas nearly growled. If he had done all this just to go to sleep, the mage was definitely going to pay for it later.  Making for the bed on hands and knees, he crawled up slowly onto it, the muscles of his nude body rippling as he fluidly made his way across the mattress to lie down facing Anders.  Eyelids drifted over blue eyes as they watched the blond read, Douglas planning in his own mind how to break from being a good boy. The call of sleep was too strong, and it finally claimed him.

                Anders risked a peek at Douglas.  _Maker, his man was beautiful_ and Anders had tortured himself when he hadn't given the game up when the rogue crawled up the bed like some great cat.  He couldn't stop the spread of the demonish smirk when he realized his lover had fallen asleep.  This night was far from over, and the smug grin stayed in place as he sat the book aside.  It was time to wake the sleeping man up.


	3. Torture

                Douglas awoke with a slight moan as hands traveled lightly across his naked body.  There was a faint whisper behind his ear in answer, "I don't recall saying you could go to sleep," followed by a sharp nip to the lobe.

                It took a couple of seconds for sleepy eyes to focus on the now empty side of the bed. Douglas mumbled back, "I'm sorry, love."  He wasn't really. Douglas really wanted to know what the mage's plans were, and although sleep wasn't exactly what he had in mind for breaking from the good boy act, it would do for now.

                Anders was still behind Douglas, and he pressed the other man over onto his stomach, the rogue resting his head over crossed arms.  The mage straddled the firm thighs, sitting upon them with his bare backside.  A shiver ran up the man flat on his stomach at the knowledge Anders was also now nude, and Douglas glanced over his shoulder to see the blond for himself.  The mage traced the muscles of the well sculpted back; the man beneath him was almost too perfect.  Anders smiled, Douglas was perfect for him anyway, just the right balance of grace, humor, defender, aggressor and bad boy all rolled up in one gorgeous package.  If Douglas Hawke wasn't the most handsome man in Kirkwall, Anders wouldn't have known any different.  All the mage could see when Douglas entered a room was him, and when he was gone he was almost all the blond could think about.  "It seems we have a real problem here, love.  You have made me a jealous man, and yet, I cannot show it.  The demands of your job require I stay the silent, seemingly oblivious, tolerating man in public that I am not.  How can you ask me to not want you to shout from Sundermount that you are mine?  Declare it from the Viscount's steps?  For me not to tell every blighter in The Hanged Man, 'I know he's beautiful, and guess what, he's _all_ mine'?  That _is_ asking a lot, you realize."

                 Douglas answered quietly, "I know, love, and I am sorry."  The apology was sincere.

                "But not only that, I have to endure your constant flirtations and now know what you do sometimes to acquire your information.  I don't think you realize how close you both had been to being just smoldering slag on the floor."

                Douglas sighed faintly, now was not the moment for the bad boy act.  "Love, ever since our return from the Deep Roads, I have only wanted you.  I know what the posers in The Hanged Man want, and it isn't me.  You have been by my side for over four years; before I was the Champion, before I was even called Serah.  You were there when my mother was murdered and my sister taken.  When we were just two refugees trying not to starve to death while avoiding Templars.  I will _never_ forget that, Anders."

                Anders' breath caught, and he swallowed hard.  If he had any resentment left over from what he had seen earlier, it was completely gone.  The mage continued to idly trace the lines of the rogue's body.  Anders tilted his head, seeming to ponder something before saying playfully to prove his anger was gone, "Maybe," he started to scroll his name across Douglas' back with an electrically charged finger, "We should tattoo my name on you somewhere..."  Douglas shivered beneath him.  "That way even though I have to stand there and pretend you are allowed to wander, whoever sees the tattoo would know the truth."  After several passes of his name with the finger, it traveled down to the other man's hip, "Maybe, right here," tracing the lines and writing his name again.

                Douglas chuckled, "No one would really see it there, love."

                Anders smirked, "Someone would."  He was teasing really; the thought of this beautiful skin being marked was almost inconceivable.  Sitting up slightly, he wrapped his hands around Douglas' hips, giving them a tug upward, and Douglas maneuvered beneath so his backside was in the air.  Anders didn't release the other man. "Or I could," he let magical heat buildup in his hands, "just brand my handprints right on to these beautiful hips."  The heat built up to almost being painful, but Douglas didn't move, trusting his man not to truly hurt him.  The heat receded before switching to cold.  "But ice could work just as well."

                Douglas squirmed slightly, the ice was allowed to build up more than the fire, but it wasn't exactly from pain, and Anders gripped tighter.  Douglas smirked, "We both know you aren't very good at playing games, Anders.  Maybe you should switch me positions..."

                The spell broke, and Anders released one side of Douglas' hips, bringing his hand down hard on one pale, perfect globe with a loud crack.  The spank left an instant red mark, and Douglas jumped slightly although he was still smirking.  Anders purred back, "You think you are always so in control, don't you?"  The hand kneaded the reddened flesh before disappearing for a short time, reappearing lubricated at Douglas' entrance.  Two fingers worked their way in slowly.  "You think just because I allow you to work me into a frenzy, I couldn't do the same."  The two fingers moved in and out before Anders crooked them, pressing at Douglas' hidden spot, and the rogue let out a deep, rumbling moan.  The mage released the other hip, lightly stroking Douglas' already rock hard shaft.  "We'll see how quickly you are panting in a second."

                Douglas groaned back, "A second?  Such bravado has yet to be seen."  As soon as Douglas had said the words, a small jolt of electricity shot through his balls-enough for contraction but not pain- and pressure applied to his pleasure spot, and he was thrown into orgasm.  His hips shoved backward on the fingers, and he couldn't breathe, only gasping instead.  Once he collected enough air in his lungs, he let it back out in an, “ _OH FUCK!_ "

                Anders smirked, still working the fingers in and out while massaging the rogue, but he released the length with his other hand, reaching up and trailing his fingers along Douglas' chest and through his seed.  "Love, I do believe you have made a mess of yourself.  Why did I even allow you to take a bath?"  Douglas panted back, his head too fuzzy to come up with a witty retort.  "Bravado was it?"

                Douglas shook his head, "No, love."

                "Hmmm."  Anders removed both his hands, sitting back further on the large bed.  "I think I just rewarded you for being bad; how are you ever going to learn that way?"

                Douglas got his breathing in check before he pressed up on all fours and turned around toward the mage, smirking at Anders.  "You want me to be good?  What's the fun in that?"  He crawled over slowly.

                "Did I say you could get up yet?"

                Douglas shook his head again, dipping his mouth to the mage's neck and saying against the pale skin, "No, ser."  Teeth sank into the exposed flesh after the mage tilted his head further to the side, Douglas worrying the skin like Anders liked.  When Anders stretched his neck while they were out and about, it drove Douglas crazy.  He would want to nibble and taste, pushing the mage into panting moans while not caring who was watching.  Anders started making that delicious sound now, and Douglas wanted to flip him over and send the mage into writhing bliss.  Just a little longer, and Anders would be the one begging for mercy for ending him so quickly and taking the edge off.

                Anders let Douglas work, glad to be on the bed and propped against an arm.  The first time Douglas had found out about his sensitive neck, Anders had nearly melted at the rogue's feet, but since then, the man told him what a turn on it was to hear Anders moan.  Douglas' breathing increased, and Anders smiled, pulling and pushing away from the other man.  "You are bad, aren't you?"

                Douglas grinned lecherously, "Absolutely," and went to make another dive at Anders, but the mage dodged, rolling off the bed.  With a raised an eyebrow, Douglas crawled to the edge, standing up fluidly in front of the other man and stalking after the retreating Anders.  "You don't like when I am bad, love?"

                "I think the question will be: do you like when you are bad?"

                "Another bold statement, sweetheart."

                "You forget yourself, love."  The evidence Douglas was ready again was proudly displayed, and Anders backed himself upside the wall.  Douglas pinned him in with a wide grin, and Anders smiled back, grabbing the other man's shaft and balls with an ice cold hand, sending the engorged blood retreating, and Douglas attempting to do the same.

                "Shit, Anders!"

                Anders smiled wickedly but asked innocently, "What?" letting the magic leave his hand as he started stroking the now softened member.  Douglas growled at him and tried to take a step back again, but Anders didn't let him go.  "I didn't say you could go anywhere, and who told you you could get off your knees?"  Anders released the rogue.  "Start being a good boy and get back on the floor where you belong."  Douglas sank back to his knees, he might be underestimating Anders' role in this.  He had never brought magic into the bedroom before.  Anders ran his hand across Douglas' scalp, "Now tell me, love, what do you want?  If you beg nicely, I might give it to you."

                Douglas leaned forward, breathing his words against Anders' shaft, "I want to hear you moan, love."

                "That wasn't begging."

                Douglas looked up, nuzzling Anders' tight curls.  "Will you let me pleasure you, love?"  His tongue darted out, swiping faintly against the mage's shaft.  "I know I've been bad, and I don't deserve to hear such an intoxicating sound," he suckled lightly at the man's sac then placed a gentle kiss, "but I love pleasing you more than anything.  Will you let me?"  He pulled back, running his tongue along the length, "Please, love?"

                Anders cursed himself while saying out loud, "I'm still not quite convinced you are ready to be a good boy and deserve such a treat."  The mage had never met anyone who had gotten more pleasure out of pleasing him than being pleased themselves until his first night with Douglas.  At the time, he thought it was just a proof of skill and pent up sexual tension, but as Douglas gained more knowledge of Anders' body, he proved it wasn't just a onetime event.  Even if Anders hadn't done much during their nights together, he always ended up completely exhausted and unable to move, humming in contentment until he passed out cuddled in his lover's embrace.  Anders moved away from the man on the floor, heading back for the bed.

                Douglas blinked at the wall; Anders was definitely getting the torturing down quickly.  He crawled after the mage.  "What do you want of me, love?" his tone was confused and desperate.

                Anders' back was still to Douglas, and he smirked, that was more like it.  Moving up on the bed on all fours, he lingered with his backside presented to the rogue for a moment before rolling over on his back, replying indifferently, "I told you; I want you begging for mercy."

                Douglas stayed on the floor, but sat back on his heels.  "But, love, I am begging."  Anders ignored him and started to stroke himself while closing his eyes.  Douglas whimpered, "Love, please, don't do that.  Let me do it."  Anders continued to ignore him, picking up the pace of his hand and biting his lip to silence his moans.  Douglas clamored up onto the bed, "Anders, please!"

                 Anders paused, cracking open his eyes to look at his lover.  "I didn't say you could join me."  Douglas frowned before climbing back off the bed, cold and alone on the floor.  Anders resumed the motion of his hand but at a slow pace again, "Tell me what you would do if you were up here with me."

                Douglas' eyes opened wide.  "Just let me do it for you, love."

                Anders growled, "Tell me and do not stop unless I say so."

                Douglas swallowed, and his voice was sad and reluctant when it left him, "I would spread your legs," Anders' legs opened before him, and Douglas whimpered again before continuing, "while brushing kisses against your sweet skin.  Settling between them, I would nibble and lick at your groin, my mouth working down toward your sac to kiss and suck at your balls."  Anders' second hand reached down to fondle his sac.  Douglas swallowed again, shaking his head and looking at the floor.  "Then my mouth would be replaced by my hand as my tongue made its way up from the base of your thick shaft to the tip.  My tongue would swirl around the head, and then while I was looking into your eyes, I would..."

                Anders' stern tone cut in, "How rude.  Don't you know you should look at someone when you are talking to them?"  Douglas closed his eyes tight and swallowed again before he met amber eyes with his own.  Anders was still stroking himself slowly, and his eyes were slightly hazy, where Douglas felt like he could probably start crying or just jump up and take the mage without permission at any second.  "Continue."

                Douglas locked eyes with Anders, speaking softly, "While looking into your beautiful eyes, I would slowly lower my hot mouth over your silky shaft..."  Anders let himself go for a moment to run his tongue across his palm and fingers wetly, and then reaching back down to slowly slide them against himself.  "Pinning your hips in place so when my nose brushed against the tight curls at the base that still smell of your bath, I can flex my throat muscles around you.  I would moan at the feel of at all, claiming yet claimed at the same time.  I would listen to you moan in answer..."

                Anders smirked faintly.  A good rogue was quick witted, and Douglas was a _good_ rogue.  Anders closed his eyes, and it didn't take much of his imagination to see Douglas between his legs doing just like he said, and heavy lidded eyes reopened as he moaned for Douglas.

                Douglas swallowed, "I would work my way back up just as slowly.  My tongue swirling around until I got to the top, giving a hard suck before taking you back in quickly and fully, unable to resist having your cock completely in my mouth."  Anders didn't even need to be touching himself besides to torment the other man; Douglas was so good with his tongue neither man had to be touching the mage's shaft for Anders to be getting close as Douglas licked his own lips at the thought of the rock hard member in his mouth.  "I would continue to suck and lick you as I reached up to have you wet two of my fingers."

Anders wet his own as he would have done if they were Douglas', running them across his lips, his tongue flicking across them before he suckled them.  The rogue looked physically pained, but went on, "Once they were thoroughly slicked, I would remove them to tease your entrance."  Anders' hand drifted lower, rubbing across himself while Douglas' voice cracked, "The fingers would slip inside you."  Douglas let out a tortured groan as Anders' fingers did instead, "And I would slide them in and out in time with my mouth, watching as you start to squirm and pant beneath me, enjoying every little moan and sound that passed from your lips.  I would revel in the feel of your scant fingernails on my shoulders, back and scalp."  Douglas' eyes drifted closed. "I would have to fight to control myself at the sight of your hair in disarray against a pool of sheets as your mouth and chest gasped for air, and I would moan again against your shaft at the glorious sight."

                Anders didn't say anything when Douglas stopped looking at him, wanting the man to be doing exactly what he said he would just like he had done so many nights before.  Anders own hands were a poor substitute for what he could be having, not that they didn't suffice in a pinch, but when there is a man groaning on the floor for him, how could he not be but torturing them both?  Anders asked quietly, "You like watching me, don't you?"

                "I love pleasing you myself and seeing that I am."

                _Smart boy_. Anders smiled at the rogue avoiding another trap.  Anders removed his hand and relocated to standing in front of the kneeling man.  Placed a hand against a pale cheek, Douglas leaned into it, looking thoroughly tortured.  Pressing the head of his shaft to Douglas' perfect mouth, the beautiful lips willing parted, taking the aching member in fully, and the talented tongue glided across the throbbing flesh.  The raven haired head made a few short, twisting bobs, and Anders let out a contented sigh.  "Was this the reward you were seeking for being such a good boy and doing as I asked?"

                Douglas hummed in answer, never ceasing the movements of his mouth, but knowing enough to keep his hands where they were.  He looked up at Anders, his blue eyes meeting the mage's lust clouded gaze.  Anders placed a hand on other side of Douglas' face, giving gentle thrusts of his own.  The rogue eagerly accepted, and after each thrust the pace increased along with the depth.  Anders was breathing heavily as Douglas increased the suction against the heated flesh, glacial eyes looking up expectantly.  Anders withdrew within a couple of thrusts of climaxing and demanded breathlessly, "Keep your mouth open."  Douglas watched as Anders' hand replaced his own mouth, a faint whimper falling from his lips at the mage not releasing in his mouth like usual, and within seconds Anders was crying out as his hot seed was shooting across the rogue's face and chest and into his waiting mouth.

Douglas was shocked for a second, but his memories recalled a few times where Douglas' orgasm was on the mage's body, or even just Anders' own after they had been together and how _sexy_ the mage always looked.  The rogue smiled up at Anders at the thoughts.  The mouth swallowed the seed sitting on his tongue after the mage nodded his approval while Douglas wanted the rest that had been wasted on his body.  He licked his lips, Anders' hand and shaft clean while the mage still fought for breath.

                Anders calmed himself, Douglas breaking into the swirling haze with his mouth again.  Anders smiled at his own climax coating the gorgeous, beaming face.  Anders didn't think Douglas could get better looking than he already was, but there was something about him being on his knees, looking up at the mage with a radiant smile while covered with Anders' seed.  Anders rested his palm against Douglas' cheek again, whispering, "You are so beautiful like this, love."  After a few more moments of just looking at each other with Douglas nuzzling the warm hand against his face, long, slender fingers collected the sticky mess from the rogue's face, scooping the dribble on the stubbled chin and bringing it to Douglas' lips who cleaned it off hungrily.  Anders said huskily, "You are mine."

                Douglas nodded his head.  "Yes, love."

                Anders rubbed at the seed on Douglas' chest, massaging it into the marvelous pectorals flexing beneath his hands.  Anders captured Douglas' chin, running his thumb across the lips and finally gave into his own indulgence, "Stand up."  Douglas moved to his feet, and Anders loved how his man was slightly taller than him with a more muscular frame but not overly so, and at the moment was completely submitting to his will.  Douglas was only a couple years younger than him, and Anders didn't know how he had gotten so lucky to have such a man so completely devoted to him.  Anders smiled up at the blue eyes watching him before pressing his lips to the delicious pink ones that still tasted of himself.

                Douglas couldn't help but devour the lips beneath his, normally when the men were alone together they did a lot of kissing, but he hadn't been allowed since they first walked in the door.  Douglas was beginning to think he didn't like being bad, not when he was denied kissing and touching Anders.  He couldn't help but run his hands over the mage's tight body.  Douglas could see Anders being very popular in another time, every now again a hint of what the man use to be would shine through before the seriousness of the blight and plight had caught up with him.  Douglas couldn't help but wish they had know each other then, but on the other hand was glad they didn't when love and relationships weren't as important; a quick shag upside a tavern wall would be nothing compared to waking up with Anders in his arms every morning.  Douglas could no longer count how many times he had gotten distracted by the way Anders swung his staff around during a battle and the way his body moved casting a spell.  Although he wished he could claim the four years they had wasted, he did secretly wonder if it wasn't for the best, if something like tonight would have lead to a night ending in boiled over tempers instead of a loving embrace and playful punishments.

                Anders broke the kiss, still smiling up at Douglas.  The rogue was straining against him, and the man would be close to breaking soon.  "On the bed, love.  I want your gorgeous ass in the air and your hands behind your back."


	4. Switch

                The muscled backside moved back up and across the bed, and Anders couldn't help but stare.  A small groan escaped through a bit lips when shoulders fell forward to place hands were demanded, only pressing the presented ass further.  Anders couldn't help the noise; Douglas knew what he was doing.  The mage worried his lip faintly before asking, "You know how to work every situation to your advantage, don't you?"

                "If I didn't, I wouldn't be in this position, now would I?"

                Anders chuckled at that, moving up behind Douglas on the bed.  "Are you telling me you don't like being in this position?"

                There was a small pause before a response of, "No," was given.

                Anders tilted his head, running a finger slowly up the seam in front of him. "No, what?"

                Douglas jumped at first at the unexpected touch before it settled into a shiver.  "That wasn't what I was saying."

                "The truth is you like being like this, isn't it?"

                Douglas swallowed before saying breathily, "Yes."

                "I must admit," Anders bent over, dragging his lips in a slow kiss to the left cheek before giving it a teasing nibble. "I was a bit shocked myself."

                Douglas' eyes drifted shut.  "Shocked at what?"

                "That you like to bottom as much as you do."  Anders switched sides, giving the right the same treatment.  "But this… you should have told me sooner."

                Douglas muttered back, clearly affected by the lips upon him, "I don't recall complaining before."

                Anders swiped his tongue across the divide as he straightened, enticing a groan of want from his lover.  The mage said, "You're right, you didn't."  The blond moved off with more deliberate movements than needed, shaking the bed and the man propped upon it.

                Douglas’ eyes popped open as he tried to maintain balance, which was difficult even for him with the unpredictable way the bed moved, but he was able to keep position regardless.  "I don't recall you complaining before." Douglas was confused again.

                "Right again."

                Several seconds of silence passed, and Douglas twisted a little so he could see Anders behind him with the shoulder he was propped against.  The mage was idly stroking the slowly stiffening cock as his eyes stared at the man on the bed.  When amber eyes shifted from the backside to the face, Douglas whined a little, “Love, how can you just stand there with me like this and not want to fuck me senseless?”

                Anders stifled a chuckle with a smirk, “Who says I don’t?”

                Douglas wiggled his ass enthusiastically, drawing the gaze again. “So do it.”

                Anders had given in to the shaking backside, but he looked back at the blue eyes that were shining slightly in triumph.  “No, I don’t think I will.”

                Douglas blinked.  “What?”

                “I told you what I wanted, and yet the man on the bed still thinks he is in charge, doesn’t he?”

                “No, I…”

                Anders interrupted, using a more forceful tone, “Doesn’t he?”

                Douglas swallowed, looking away again.  “Yes, ser.”

                There were a few minutes of silence as Anders continued his previous actions and the rogue’s neck started to stiffen at the position.  The mage finally spoke, “Mmm, who would have ever thought I would have Douglas Matthew Hawke, _the_ Champion of Kirkwall, like this in my bed?”

                Douglas winced, “Please don’t call me that.  You know I don’t like it.”

                Anders replied simply, “It is a title you have earned.”

                “I earned nothing,” Douglas snapped back before he cleared his throat.  “Besides, I like the other title much more.  Love has a much nicer ring to it.”

                “Are you making demands again?”

                The rogue slumped slightly, putting more strain on the tendons in his neck, and he shifted to the other side.  “I’m sorry, ser.”

                Anders climbed back on the bed with more care than he left it, moving up behind his lover again. His breathed teased across the presented flesh, causing goose bumps and a shiver of anticipation from the rogue.  “Love is more of a pet name than a title.”  Anders’ tongue teased at the waiting entrance, listening to the breath catch before retreating from the rogue’s lungs as a whimpering moan.  “Isn’t it, love?”

                Douglas whispered back as a tongue washed across him again, “Yes, ser.”

                Anders’ tongue pressed forward, the small amount of squirming was exaggerated by the unstable position.  The tongue ran lower, lapping at the hanging sac before breathing against it, “You like being my pet, don’t you Douglas?”

                The rogue fought a groan to answer as a tongue was replaced by a hot mouth and suction, “Yes, ser.”

                “And does love remember his word?”

                “Yes, ser.”

                “That’s good; I was sincerely hoping you hadn’t forgotten.”

                The last part of Anders statement had sounded a bit concerned. “No, ser.  I remember it and the rules.”

                “So, what my pet is saying is that he likes being my bitch.”  Anders straightened to his knees and  lubricated finger slipped inside, pressing down on Douglas’ spot while the mage spoke, and it had taken great effort not to call out and to even focus on the words.  The finger retreated, giving small, shallow thrusts.  “Say it, love.”

                It took a few seconds for Douglas to even understand the command.  “I love being your bitch, ser.”

                There was a few seconds of silence as the mage relearned how to breathe.   “Turn around and say that again.”

                Douglas’ own breath caught at the demand before he pressed himself upward to turn around.  Anders was on his knees with Douglas looking up at him from all fours.  Their expressions matched, lustful but full of adoration for the other. Anders’ eyes clouded more as the words were repeated, “I love being your bitch,” the statement was soft and full of emotion as they watched each other’s reactions, and instead of the ser, Douglas breathed the mage’s given name against the stubbled jaw before placing a gentle kiss.

                The contrasting words and actions did set hearts to racing, and a freckled hand grabbed the square jaw tugging it into a fierce kiss.  It didn’t take long for either to be out of breath, and Anders broke away, brushing his other hand across the rogue’s cheek and hair. “You really are all mine, aren’t you?”

                “I no longer doubt that I’ve always have been.”

                “Always?” Anders’ eyebrow cocked at the word.

                Douglas nodded against the hand on his jaw, “Always.”

                “So, where were you when I was looking for a hero to rescue me from that evil tower?”

                “Practicing my skills so I would be ready for when you _really_ needed me.”  Douglas smirked, “You, my dear, obviously needed no help to get out of that tower.”

                Anders smirked back. “That’s true.  Needed help to keep me out…”

                “They cheat.”

                Anders cocked his head. “That’s true also; which makes one curious as to why they hold back now.”

                “I cheat better.”

                Anders was slightly surprised by that statement.  “Do you now?  How so?”

                Douglas shook his head. “Secrets of the trade.”

                “Are you telling me to trust a rogue; someone known to lie and steal, and just admitted openly, to cheat?”

                “That is what I am saying.  Let me ply my trade so I can keep you safe and satisfied in our bed.”

                “What are you asking exactly?”

                “That you remember what I just said the next time you see me using my skills.”

                “That was supposedly a skill?”

                Douglas looked at his lover a moment, then sat back on his knees and crawled forward slowly upon them until he was next to Anders.  He rose just as slowly, watching Anders captivated by every fluid movement his body made.  When they were flush together, a hand snaked into loose blond hair and the other kneaded the fleshy backside while aching hardnesses rubbed across one another.  “Yes, love, seduction is a skill.”

                Anders looked at him stupidly for a second before he blinked, clearing his head.  “I’m not sure that little demonstration helped your cause.”

                “Didn’t it?  What if I kept going?”  Cocks slid across each other again and the kneading hand moved between parted cheeks, rubbing across the tight entrance and teasing it lightly as the hand fisted in freshly clean hair kept the face looking up.  Amber eyes filled with desire and a keening moaning escaped the mage as hips pressed into him and his entrance further into the finger.  Douglas whispered huskily against the near panting mouth, “Now, tell me what you want.”

               Eyes closed as Anders tried not to wiggle into the teasing digit.  In only a few minutes he went from completely having the upper hand to near begging to be filled.  He somehow gained his composure while his lover tried to undo him and was surprised when his voice was definite and defiant when he answered, “I want my bitch begging to be filled with cock.”

               Douglas was initially just as shocked but a lecherous grin broke quickly.  “Love, you are so close to doing that yourself.  Don’t you just want to forgo this little game and give in to that desire?”

               Deft fingers were still expertly teasing at his opening not unlike a lock that needed to be picked while the other’s held fast to the hair in its grasp.  Anders maintained while a greased and warming palm grasped at his lover’s member, moving across it.  The upturned face did not miss the initial surprised reaction at the mage’s solid grip.

               The rogue faltered after a few minutes, his hand in the hair loosening. Anders returned an earlier favor then and dove at the neck in front of him.  The attentions continued, and Douglas couldn’t help the shallow thrusts from his hips.  Everything came to a screeching halt when the second hand took a hold, once again ice cold.

               Douglas let out a yelp of pain and surprise and was allowed to retreat this time.  Anders crawled after, until the rogue had to stop against the headboard.   The blond loamed over the other man, “You are my bitch, and when you start acting like it, maybe I’ll give you what you truly desire.”

               “Which is?”

               “You’ll know when you are begging for it.”


End file.
